


Los Muertos

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death, EngSpa Week 2017, M/M, Referenced Death, referenced dia de los muertos, referenced holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: "You...You spoke Spanish, Arthur” Antonio whispered. “You said La muerte?”Arthur nodded. “You’re going to love the land of the remembered Tonio”





	Los Muertos

_En España, los muertos están más vivos que los muertos de cualquier otro país del mundo._  


* * *

It had be quite a while now, what maybe three years? Antonio had lost count, too lost in his thoughts. He celebrated every year, decorating Arthur’s grave in the most brilliant way he could think of. He always made sure there were roses and carnations and Arthur’s favourite snacks. The Spaniard missed Arthur but he knew that nothing he could have done would have stopped it from happening. Nothing Antonio could do now would bring him back either. On this night though, it felt much better. It felt as if when he sat there at the grave, alone, Arthur might be there too. Too bad he couldn’t be there for him this time.

Arthur was there, every single year. He never really understood the way Antonio would celebrate the death of his loved ones like he did, but now that he had passed on, he understood. He got to come see Antonio once a year, during this celebration. Antonio didn’t know he was here, at least he didn’t think he did. If he did, then he never tried to speak to him. But Arthur did. Every time he tried to say something and would realise that Antonio couldn’t hear him. He would grumble and huff. 

Arthur didn’t try this time though, because he noticed that something was off. Antonio wasn’t there. Arthur hadn’t seen him come decorate, hadn’t seen him come pray, hadn’t seen anything. He looked around and noticed familiar faces, families he’d seen a few years in a row. He noticed a few of the spirits as they appeared to talk with their families. But Antonio wasn’t here. 

Antonio looked up at the white roof and sighed. He just hoped that after tonight, he’d really get to see Arthur. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at the monitors. He was supposed to tell Arthur years ago and he regrets not saying anything in his prayers. He took in a deep breath. “Arthur, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I think it’s strange it chose to wait until now. The day when the dead are supposed to be with us. I hope I get to see you soon my love” He whispered in a silent prayer before letting his eyes slide shut. 

Arthur’s head flipped around, hearing his name and the same voice he heard when he heard Antonio’s prayers. He was more than confused, that was until a flash of light blinded him and he fell backwards. He looked up and his eyes went wide. In front of him stood a new spirit. “A-Antonio?” Arthur asked. “Antonio you...can you see me? Can you hear me?”

Antonio was shocked when he solidified at the graveyard but he turned to look at Arthur. “Arthur...Arthur is that you?” He asked. His eyes went wide and he ran towards him, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his chest. “Oh god Arthur, you’re here, have you been here every year? Oh God I missed you so much, I miss you. I want to stay with you, please tell me now that we get to stay together?” He whimpered. 

Arthur hugged Antonio back tightly and smiled at him. “I have been here, every year. We can stay together all we want. La muerte is a sweetheart, and she loves reuniting lost lovers. She’d never keep us apart.”

“You...You spoke Spanish, Arthur” Antonio whispered. “You said La muerte?”

Arthur nodded. “You’re going to love the land of the remembered Tonio”


End file.
